Pokemon: Kanto Adventures
by ILuvKellanForever
Summary: Follow Sakura on her quest as she aims for the Indigo League, along with her best friend and rival, Hinata and Ino. Rated T for safety! Indefinite discontinuation :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon or Naruto**

* * *

Chapter One- Pokemon: Trainers

* * *

_"Flareon's still able to battle! It seems this Pokemon's not giving up without a fi-"_

-Click-

"Hey, I was watching that!" The pink haired girl turned sharply with a glare at the older woman. Her mother glared back and Sakura knew she meant business.

"Sakura it's past your bed time," She chided sternly. "Did you forget what tomorrow is?"

Sakura stared dumbly at her mother while trying to remember. "Tomorrow?" Nothing clicked. What was so important about tomorrow? And if it was important wouldn't she remember

Sakura Haruno had the horrible habit of forgetting dates. Yes, she is one of the most- if not _the_ brightest student from the academy, but even someone as bright as her can have faults. Her mind was like a text book, she could recite definitions and well-known texts, word for word, but even giving her a week to plan ahead for something is like trying to coach a fire type pokemon to not be scared of water. It's not happening.

Her mother pinched her nose and sighed tiredly._ 'She is just like her father sometimes.' _"Aren't you and the girls starting your journey tomorrow for the Pokemon League?"

Sakura's eyed widened and she shot up like a bullet and dashed down the hall, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She desperately sifted through her closet. Yanking t-shirts and shorts, undergarments and toiletries out of their usual places and onto her bed, where her back pack lay empty and unused.

"I forgot to pack!" Her face was so panicked at this point, that she was sure if Ino saw her, she'd never let her live it down.

Mrs. Haruno finally made it to her daughter's room. She took to leaning against the doorway as her daughter tried to organize everything. "Sakura, what are you doing now?"

"I forgot to pack mom! Hinata and Ino finished theirs earlier today. If Ino finds out about this she'll never let me live it down, and I refuse to be dead last!" Sakura moaned comically. Right now she was dreadfully regretting on slacking. It's just not liker her to slack.

Sakura's mother sighed for the nth time that day as she lingered in the doorway for a few more moments before pivoting on her heel and walking back down the hall.

"Lights out in ten minutes Sakura."

"Hai, hai." Sakura called. Her voice muffled by the comforter she currently had her face buried in.

Ino Yamanaka sat at her vanity as she brushed her shoulder length blond hair. She could hardly wait for tomorrow. Finally, she would be able to pursue her dream as a coordinator. It will take a lot of work, a lot of tears, and a lot of sweat, but just the feeling itself, the feeling when you know something exciting, something big is finally starting, was enough to make her heart beat a little extra harder.

A knock on her door broke her out of her day dream.

"Ino?"

Ino turned to face the door. No doubt, it was her mother on the other side of the door. "Hai kaa-san?"

Her mother opened the door, "Shouldn't you be in bed by now? You'll need rest for all the walking you'll be doing." Her mother chided kindly.

Ino felt embarrassment crawl it's way up her face and she was sure her mother could tell. Absent-minded was her problem, much worse than Sakura's time problem. "Gomen, I lost track of time I guess." She said sheepishly.

"Ah, I understand... I'm quite jealous actually." Ino looked questionably at her mother. "I remember when me and Nazomi Haruno started out years ago... It was the best time of my life." She smiled wanly at Ino. "And I'm confident that you'll enjoy it too. Now off to bed, it's past your bed time."

Her mom walked towards the door, but stopped as she gripped the handle. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow morning before you head off." And with that she walked out the door, leaving Ino excited for tomorrow.

Hinata Hyūga sat at her aunt's work bench. She and her aunt, Yuma Hyūga, have been working all day on a medical creams for the local farmers' Miltank. Yuma was a well known breeder in her days as a trainer. After Hisana Hyūga's passing, Yuma exiled herself from the main clan and moved into Hisana's old house currently located in Masara Town.

Yuma pressed her glasses further up her nosed as she watched her talented niece precisely chop a root with ease. Hinata had a gentle touch when it came to these procedures and when she got together with Sakura, the two were amazing at medical scholarly.

Yuma smiled. "Go ahead up to bed Hinata, I've got the rest covered."

Hinata seemed slightly startled by her aunt's speaking. "Hai, Oba-san."

She stood and bowed shortly before heading to her room for bed. She changed quickly into her pajamas before braiding her long eggplant colored her into a neat braid. A gleam of light escaped into her room and she stood to close her curtain.

The light, she noticed, came from the Haruno's place. The second floor, last window on the right. Sakura's window to her bedroom. No doubt the neurotic girl was having a challenging time with packing.

"It seems she forgot about it." Hinata giggled into her hand as she closed the blinds and headed for her bed. Before she turned the light off she looked longingly at her mother's photo.

"Night kaa-san."

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good, bad, blah? I hope it's better than it's original plot line. I wasn't getting anywhere before on Naruto Pokemon Style and ended up plotting myself into a major plot hole after plot hole. Anyways, I'm begging you to review this. Please?**

**On a side note: For those who don't know, Masara Town = Pallet Town.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not much to say except Happy New Year everyone! I have a poll up on my page so please head over to my profile and vote on what you think. Thank you to those you have reviewed! I'm still trying to improve my writing skills. Spelling and sentence structure means nothing if I can't channel feelings through my words. :( **

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon, nor am I trying to make a profit off it.

* * *

Chapter Two- Pokémon: I Choose You!

* * *

"Hehehe." -poke-

"Ascoeur, let me sleep."

Sakura swatted madly at the girl to go away. Ascoeur, her nine year old sister, continued to sit on her back and poke her head.

She whined obnoxiously in her ear, "Saku nee-chaaaaan! Kaa-san said it's time to get up~!"

"Go away Ascoeur, I need my sleep!" Sakura rolled over, knocking her sister off in the process.

Ascoeur landed roughly on the floor, "Kaa-san! nee-chan won't get up," she taddled.

Sakura buried her head deeper into her forearm as her mother walked in. "Sakura it's half past six. Stop being lazy and go get ready, then come down and eat. And I better not come back in here to find you sleeping again."

Sakura mumbled a few unpleasant words under her breath before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

The hot shower seemed to wake her up a bit, but no fully as she leaned up against the tile wall. Why did today have to be that day? Couldn't she just wait til next year to become a trainer? Another year of bumming around the house wouldn't hurt, would it?

She was so lost in her thoughts that the series of knocks on the door startled her.

"Hurry up Saku nee-chan! Breakfast is getting cold." Ascoeur called through the thick wooden door.

"Hai, I'll be out in a minute." Sakura called back as she reached for the towel on the rack next to the shower.

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opened. Ascoeur eyes widened slightly as her sister stepped out.

Sakura wasn't wearing her usual simple clothes. Instead, she was sporting a white shirt with a sleeveless red hoodie over it and black biker shorts under a pastel pink skirt. "Do you think this looks ok? I mean, I just got new clothes yesterday and I hope they don't look weird." Sakura scratched her head worriedly.

Ascoeur shook her head frantically. "No, no, I think you look really cool! Like Onee-sama did when she first set out!"

Sakura smiled brightly at the compliment. "Well that's a relieve. Imagine if I would have worn something ridiciulous! I would be mocked my every girl I meet!"

Ascoeur giggled loudly at her sister. "You'll be fine, nee-chan! Now let's go to breakfast!"

Sakura walked down the steps with her little sister in the lead. Her nerves were working on end. Today was the day after all. The day where should would be away from home for a _long_ time on her own adventure around the world.

Mrs. Haruno's thoughts were a mess. She had yard work to worry about, a young daughter to take care of, and now her second born child was setting off to start her own journey today. Yes, Mrs. Haruno was a desperate mess today.

She hurried to pull a strong face when she heard her daughters coming down the hall. She turned to greet them warmly and her heart seemed to ache a bit when she noticed Sakura's get up. How very much the girl reminded her of husband and eldest daughter, Hikari. Why had none of them inherited her sense of normality?

"Sakura, could you be a dear and set the table for me?" She asked, turning back to the stove.

"Sure."

Breakfast was awkwardly silent for the most part. Sakura knew how her mother felt and decided not to bring up the trip. At most, she definitely did not want her mother crying her eyes out for the rest of the time she was here. And what she didn't understand is why her mother reacted that way when she brought it up around her. From what her older sister, Hikari, had mentioned, her mother encountered something horrible in her days as a trainer.

Ascoeur tried to make conversation with her mom and sister, but Sakura seemed to feel too awkward to talk and her mother gave short, brief responses. Ascoeur looked over at the empty cushions next and across from her. They belong to her father and older sister.

Hikari, the oldest of the three, is part of the Elite Four in the Johto region and their father is a pokémon ranger who is stationed three quarters of the time in the Fiore region, where the head quarters are located for rangers. Her father was supposed to be here today to see Sakura off, but with the GoGo Rocket Squad causing mayhem there, he couldn't call off duty for a few days to see her off. And any chance of contact with Hikari is impossible. Besides the once in a blue moon phone calls, she's usually always unreachable.

Mrs. Haruno quietly excused herself as she walked from the room, mostly likely heading towards the garden for some alone time.

Sakura and Ascoeur made quick work of the dirty dishes, making sure not to drop any table scraps for Glameow to try and steal.

It took Sakura a good fifteen minutes until they finally finished with the dishes. Ascoeur turned towards her, "Sakura, can I ask you something?"

Sakura dried her hands and turned towards her sister, "You just did."

Ascoeur scowled, "I meant-" "What do you want to ask me?" Sakura interrupted.

"Well... I always thought you wanted to be a doctor. What made you change your mind and be a pokemon trainer instead?"

Sakura bit her lip, "I still want to be a doctor, but right now I want to be pokemon trainer, not a coordinator or breeder, a trainer. And after I travel the world, I plan to pursue the world of medicine for us humans; there are so many breeders and professors who care for pokemon, but not enough medical support for us." She quickly stacked the dishes and placed them in the covert above the sink.

"Well, that's a weird reason to pursue being a trainer. I thought you would have said something motivating like, 'I want to find a cure to blue fever or polio or something."

"And my reason's not a good one?" Sakura glared, "Think what you want. I wouldn't expect you to understand it. I'm going to see Ino-pig." She stalked out the door, leaving her dumbfounded sister behind.

"Leaving so soon Sakura?" An elderly woman called. She lived by the Haruno clan for years and watched all three girls grow up to be who they are today.

"Morning, Mrs. Fuji. I'm on my way to visit Ino."

Mrs. Fuji adjusted her moon shaped spectacles with a worn, but kind smile. "You girls better drop by before leaving. You hear? I have a surprise for each of you and I'd like to see the Pokémon you've picked out."

"Vulpix!" Her Vulpix hopped up on the fence and rubbed up Mrs. Fuji's hand outstretched hand.

Mrs. Fuji chuckled. "Vulpix too would like to meet the little guys."

Sakura smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Fuji."

Sakura walked merrily through Masara Town. Ino lived on the other side near the flower grove that her parents owned outside their house/shop. Sakura greeted some of the early risers on and did a little window shopping as she walked. She sighed with relief as she finally reached the blonde's house.

Mrs. Yamanaka, like her mom, was an avid gardener and unsurprisingly already out bright and early (with her Vileplume) pulling weeds from her private garden. She glanced up and smiled at Sakura's approaching form.

"Well good morning, Sakura. It seems you're up bright and early, though I can't blame you for doing so, since today's the big day! Ino's in the dining room. Go ahead in."

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka."

Sakura made her way into the dining room where Ino sat, drinking coffee. Ino seemed to function better with caffeine in her system. Coffee is a wakeup call for her.

"Ino-pig~!"

Ino turned slowly towards her, brow twitching madly at the nickname. "Billboard Brow." She greeted.

"I stopped by to see if you are ready to head over to the lab." Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter and shook her head when Ino offered some to her, "No thanks, caffiene isn't really my thing."

Ino rolled her eyes and held the cup up to her mouth, "Whatever, just give me a sec." She took the last swig out of her mug and sat it in the sink. "Now I'm ready."

After a short goodbye from Ino's mom, they headed in the direction of the lab.

"You think Hinata's there yet?" Sakura asked.

"Probably. Her Oba-san does rounds there in the morning before opening her pharmacy, so she might have tagged along to wait there." Ino yawned out as she stretched her arms. Sakura nodded and the two walked in silence down the dirt path and back onto the sidewalk covered streets of the town.

Ino sighed with relief as they reached the lab's door. The duo walked through the automatic doors to find a line of other local kids waiting for their Pokémon. Sakura stood on her toes and tried to look up the line for Hinata. If she wasn't there, Sakura was sure she or Ino would have to go get her.

"Sakura-san! Ino-san! Over here!"

Sakura and Ino walked out of there place in line to see Hinata flagging them up the line; she was currently fourth in line. Sakura tugged Ino towards Hinata, ignoring the protests and rude comments of other trainers who were waiting infront of them.

Ino squealed in delight, "This is so exciting isn't it? I can hardly wait till it's my turn."

Hinata smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm hoping there's enough Squirtle's left to pick from. I already saw six trainers walk out with one." She smiled weakly as Sakura clapped her shoulder sympathetically, "What Pokemon do you want, Sakura?"

"I'm going to pick Charmander."

Ino scoffed, "You would. I'm picking Bulbasaur. Plant type are the way to go."

Sakura shot a deadpan look at Ino that said it all: 'So?'

Ino huffed, "Fire types are so hard to manage and have foul tempers, unlike grass types who are graceful and elegant. But then again, you really should stick to fire type Billboard Brow, you fit perfectly in that category."

Sakura's face was bright red with anger through the whole speech. Hinata swiftly grabbed her arm in hopes of restraining the tempermental girl.

"Oh yeah Pig? You wanna say that again to my face?" She shook her fist threateningly at her rival. "Grass types are nothing but wussy tree huggers like yourself. You know what they say; Every Roselia has it's thorn."

Hinata waved her hands between the two girls, who were currently nose to nose glaring at each other. "H-hey! Let's all try getting along here!" They didn't notice the Professor approach them with his trademark closed eye smile.

"Well hello girls!" Professor Orchid greeted. After a lack of a proper response, he opened his eyes and immediately sweat dropped. The Haruno and Yamanka girl were in an all out glare war, while Yuma Hyūga's niece tried to step between the two, as many others in the lab looked their way.

Sakura turned her gaze towards the silly professor and instantly smiled along with Ino. "Hello Professor!" The chorused.

"You three ready to pick your starters or do you have another heated argument to tend to?" He asked jokingly. Sakura and Ino blushed in embarrassment and apologized.

He simply waved it off and instructed the girls to follow him towards a case full of Poké Balls. "In here I have three different types of Pokémon to chose from,"

"But Professor, I thought there was four types?" Hinata questioned.

Professor Orchid smiled and adjusted his horn-rimmed glasses. "Ah you're right Hyūga-san, but the first few trainers that got here picked the half dozen Pikachu's I had. Anways, as I said before; there are three types of Pokémon to choose from," He picked out a Poké Ball and released the Pokémon within it. "Bulbasaur is a grass and poison-type Pokémon. Known for it's calm and domesticated behavior." He released the last two, "Squirtle is a water-type Pokémon. They're known to be very loyal and hardworking," He stroked his stubble covered chin, "the perfect partner one might say... And last but not least...Charmander. Charmanders are fire-type. They're quite powerful when trained properly and are very loyal if they believe their owner is strong. I must advise that only the surest of trainers should pick one."

Sakura stepped forward automatically. "I chose Charmander than."

Orchid blinked a few times before looking her straight in the eye, "Are you sure Haruno-san?"

"Yes." She stared directly back at him, trying her best to prove to him that she was ready. After another prolong moment, Orchid nodded.

The young professor turned back towards the open case and picked a pokeball out and tossed it lightly to her. Sakura caught the miniature ball with ease. She clicked her finger on the ball and it grew to normal size. "Cool..."

Ino seemed eager to be next as she shoved past Sakura non to gently, teetering the girl off balance. "Bulbasaur please!" She ignored the indignant huff from Sakura and smiled at the professor.

Professor Orchid smiled and tossed the miniature ball in the same manner as he did to Sakura and then turned and smiled knowingly at Hinata. "Squirtle?"

"Please."

After the trio finally calmed themselves, Professor Orchid continued on speaking, "Since today makes you all official trainers, I'd like to send you off with a few things that could come in handy." He turned towards a cardboard box that remained on a bare lab table.

Sakura felt excitement built up in her as she noticed what he was retrieving out of the box. Pokedexes; bright red rectangular shaped encyclopedia of people. "This is called a Pokédex. It has every Pokémon seen through human eyes documented, except rare Pokémon like Lugia, but I don't expect anyone here to be running into a Lugia anytime soon right?" He attemped to joke, but only recieved blank looks from the girls. He cleared his throat, "Anyways, if you run into a Pokémon that you're not familiar with, the Pokédex is designed to inform you on it. As I said, it practically lists all native Pokémon to this region alone. And another thing before I send you off, "He fished in his jacket and pulled nine Pokéballs out. "Not to seem cheap, but it seems there are more kids this generation than the last few. So I can only hand out three a piece. I'm afraid since we have trainers coming from nearby towns as well for a starter, I'll have to start giving out Pidgeys and Oddishes." Ino excitedly accepted her three and placed them in her fanny pack.

"Thank you Professor."

"Anytime girls. And if you come across anything peculiar, such as an evolution of a Pokémon, don't hesitate to call." The girls nodded once again and walked towards the exit. "Oh... and Sakura," He called to the pinkett.

Sakura turned questionably towards him. "Yes?"

Professor Orchid smiled, "Hikari sends her best wishes." Sakura stared, stunned at the smiling Professor as he turned his back on her and approached another enthusiastic trainer, his low pony tail bouncing softly with each step.

Ino, totally oblivious to the exchanged words, yanked Sakura out the door. "Come on you flat chested troll!"

Sakura seemed to snap out of it, "OI! Shut it! You fat pig!" Sakura and Ino argued the whole way back to Sakura's house.

"Saku nee-chan!" Sakura looked up to see her younger sister diving for her energetically.

"Get off me, Ascoeur!" Sakura roughly pushed at her sisters face, trying to remove her tight embrace from her legs. "I need to see Kaa-san!"

"Ascoeur get off your sister!" Mrs. Haruno dusted her hands off and approached the four girls. "You were supposed to be working on your division homework! Get to it."

Ascoeur whined at released Sakura. "Kaa-san, I want to spend time with her before she leaves!" Mrs. Haruno rolled her eyes, but said nothing, instead she turned her gaze on the three girls standing infront of her; mainly her own daughter.

"Well? What kind of Pokémon did you pick?"

Sakura straightened herself up and answered, "Charmander!" Mrs. Haruno grinned and hugged her daughter.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sakura blinked in confusion. Wasn't her mom angry at her earlier? Mrs. Haruno pulled away/ "How about you girls?" She turned towards the other two.

"Squirtle."

"Bulbasaur." Ino held up her pokéball. Mrs. Haruno's eyes lit up.

"Otome's first pokémon was a Bulbasaur. It's always nice to see traditions continued on." Ino seemed very please with that answer and had a smug look on her face, but it wouldn't last long.

"Ino's should have been a Piloswine." Sakura ruined the moment with a smirk as Ino's face quickly morphed into a deadly sneer. Ino's brow twitched madly as she stared down her best friend.

"Yeah, well yours should have been a Mankey, since you resemble one!" Sakura sprang at Ino, but Ascoeur quickly latched onto her legs at the last minute making her face plant into the drive way. Hinata was twitching nervously at the deathly aurora emitting from the two.

"Girls?" Everyone turned to see Mrs. Fuji walk over to the girls with a small wrapped box. Sakura got up from the ground and smiled. Hinata turned her head away from Sakura, cringing at how red her face was from the fall.

"Hi Mrs. Fuji!" She greeted kindly and walked over to hug the elderly woman. Mrs. Fuji returned the hug with a chuckle.

"Sakura-chan, what happened to your face?"

Sakura leaned back and blinked a few times. "My.. face?" She grazed her gloved hand over her left cheek and cringed at how tender the skin felt. "It must have been from falling."

Ino wrinkled her nose. "You might want to ice that, Forehead." Sakura shot her a glare. "I'm just saying, or else your face is going to look like a mess."

"No thanks to you." She crossed her arms. "You obviously can't take a joke... And I don't look like a Mankey."

"And I don't look like a Piloswine."

"It was just a joke!"

"Yeah well-" "Enough!" Mrs. Haruno interrupted. She turned towards the patient old woman. "Is there something we can help you with, Mrs. Fuji?"

Mrs. Fuji just waved her hand. "No, No, Miyoko-san. I made some freshly made Onigiri for the girls to snack on while on the road." She handed the box over to Hinata and smiled. "It's been a long time since I was a trainer." Her eyes twinkled in delight. "Loved every minute of it too." She sighed and turned towards her house. "Well enough of me, enjoy your adventure and remember to write when able! I would love to hear all about your adventures!"

Sakura waved goodbye to the older woman as she walked back into her house, but not before turning to give one final wave to the trio. Sakura sighed in contentment. "I guess we should be heading out now. If we want to cover some ground."

Hinata nodded and slid the Onigiri box in her backpack. "The next town isn't for another five miles or so."

Mrs. Haruno watched the girls converse on. Worry filled her mind as she watched her fourteen year old daughter laugh at something Ino had said. Where had time gone? It felt like only yesterday that Sakura was only a mere toddlerr waddling around, laughing and babbling, but now.. now she was setting out to be a trainer and it's dangerous out there. But it wouldn't be fair to keep her from the rest of the world, she's so much like her sister and her father, always trying to be independent and never asking for too much. She was shook from her thoughts when her daughter called her name.

Sakura stared at her mother in worry. What was wrong with her? "We're going to head off now, kaa-san. I promise to call as soon as we reach a nearby phone, ok?" Mrs. Haruno nodded her head and sniffed. Sakura groaned. 'Here comes the water works.'

"Just promise me that you'll try to be as safe as possible. It's dangerous out there and things go wrong." She dabbed her eyes. "I now have three members of this household to worry about. Your tou-san, nee-san and now you. Please be extremely careful, especially with Team Rocket acting up again." She hugged her daughter tightly. "I love you so much."

Sakura snuggled into her mother's embrace. "I love you too, and I promise that nothing will happen to me, ok?"

Mrs. Haruno nodded and released her. "Make our name proud!"

Ino laughed as Sakura cheered loudly along with Ascoeur. "When you see my kaa-san will you please tell her we headed off and that I'll call her too?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled and dabbed her eyes again. "Of course and I'll make sure to relay it to Yuma as well, Hinata."

"Arigato."

Ascoeur huffed loudly, "Are you going to set out or what? This is starting to get boring just standing here." Sakura smacked her in the head. "What? It's true!"

Ino adjusted the straps on her backpack and headed for the gate along with Hinata. "Come on Sakura! The last to the sign wins!" She raced off.

Sakura blinked before grinning. "You're on!" she turned back to her mother and sister. "Bye guys! Love you!" She grabbed Hinata's arm and started sprinting. "Come Hinata we gotta beat her!"

"Bye Hina-chan, Ino-chan, Saku-nee-chan! Good luck!"

The trio waved goodbye and continued on towards the Route 1, not once looking back, knowing that it will lead them to Tokiwa City, where Sakura would encounter her first gym and a new kind of enemy.

* * *

**As you should know, this has been updated on December 25, 2011. I'm retyping all of these to help with further chapters. I love you guys so much! Stay magical, I love you, bye!**

**~ILuvKellanForever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon. Nor am I trying to make a profit off it.**

* * *

**Chapter Three-** _Don't Leave the Path_

* * *

Ino dropped to the ground, completelty exhausted from spending half the day walking. "Can we please take a break? It's so hot and my feet are killing me!" She kicked off her shoes and started rubbing her sore feet. "I wish I could take a nice cool dip in the springs by my compound, but that's miles back!"

Sakura collapsed against a nearby rock. "I agree. Once you get past the gilded layer of excitement, it's pretty exhausting." She kicked her shoes off to and shrugged off her heavy backpack. "And carrying all these necessities in this thing is not helping my back."

Sakura turned to Hinata to see her normally pale face, slightly burnt from the sun, "Do you need some sunblock, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled in gratitude and joined the pinkett against the rock, "Thank you. I must have forgotten mine at home."

Ino groaned and pulled out a bottle of water from her backpack. "So how far do you think we traveled?" She looked up at the scorching sun as she took a sip. "It has to be around one or so."

Sakura leaned her head back against the rock and sighed. "I'm so tired." She glanced over to Hinata. "Did you bring your Pokénav?"

Hinata nodded and unzipped her backpack. "Here." She handed it to her.

Sakura smiled in thanks and flipped it open. "We're currently two miles east of Tokiwa City. If we continue taking Route 1, it'll lead us straight to the city."

Ino crawled herself over to the other two. "So we should be there in two hours or so, right? I can't wait until we get there. It's so hot and I'm all sweaty, and we all know that sweaty people smell."

Sakura and Hinata sweat animatedly at their blond friend's rambling. A faint buzzing sound caught their attention as the two quickly turned towards the trees, alerted.

"…. I hope we can get ice cream too. I mean….. Guys?" Ino finally noticed that the other two weren't listenng at all, instead they seemed to be fixated on something in the lush forest. She gasped as she finally was able to hear what caught their attention. "I know that sound! We gotta get out of here!" She scrambled into a standing positon and grabbed her bag.

Sakura stared worriedly at her friend before quickly following suit, "Why? What are they? Are they dangerous?"

Ino nodded frantically as she shoved her water bottle in her backpack. "They're Beedrill and by the sounds of it, there are about a few hundred possibly! Trust me, you don't want to mess with them! Tou-san was hospitalized for a month from their toxic stingers." She zipped her pocket shut. "Quickly, before they catch up to us!"

Sakura felt her heart start to pound in her chest. She knew that there were far worst Pokémon out there than Beedrills, but from what she heard, if they were to get attacked now they would never make it to a hospital in time.

Hinata pushed herself up from against the rock and pointed east. "T-tokiwa is t-that way!"

Sakura nodded and adjusted her biker shorts. "Let's go!"

Ino hobbled forward, trying her best to slip her purple sneakers back on. "Ah, forget it!" She started to sprint, right shoe on and left shoe gripped tightly in her hand. The last thing she was worried about was a stubbed toe.

Hinata was struggling to keep up with the other two and Sakura noticed this. "Hinata?" The girl looked up at her in question. "Are you ok?"

Hinata smiled faintly. _'I'm fine, it's just that I can't breathe and my chest feels like it's going to explode.' _Of course she didn't voice that aloud, instead, she said, "I'm f-fine, Sakura-san. I'm j-just not used to running so fast." She winced again when she breathed in more air.

The buzzing got louder as the Beedrill gained on them. Colors of green and brown blurred past the girls as they picked up speed. Unfortunately, Hinata was too busy looking back to notice an old, rotted log laying in the middle of the path. When she finally did look forward, it was too late. She didn't have enough time to react and ended up tripping over it, landing face first in the dirt.

Sakura stopped sprinting immediately and ran back to her friend. "Are you ok, is anything broken?" She backed up a little to give Hinata room. "Hinata?" Sakura touched her shoulder to get her to look up, but Hinata shook her head in refusal.

-/Pokemon/-

It took Ino a good while to notice that her friends weren't behind her and she turned around hoping to see them a few yards back, trying to catch up, but instead she was greeted with just an empty forest. "Guys? Hinata? Sakura?" '_I'm lost!' _She took another look around and gasped. "I'm not even on the path anymore?" A shuffling in a nearby bush caught her attention. "Hello, is somebody there?"

* * *

-/Pokemon/-

* * *

One of the first signs of crying is when someone's shoulders are shaking; according to Mrs. Haruno. Sakura had learned over the years how to handle crying people. Her kaa-san had episodes depression from time to time over the distance between her and her husband, and there were times when Sakura herself would cry over the memories of being bullied and exiled from other children in the academy when she was younger. She knew vaguely of the details of Hinata's past. The Hyuga Clan were well known for their brillancy and prestigious achievements in the Pokemon World. Sakura knew that the Clan had two branches in the family, but not much after that. The Hyuga Clan, much like the Uchiha Clan, in the Johto region, kept most of their secrets and business under lock and key. What blood related tie Hinata had to the Hyuga clan, Sakura surely didn't know.

It were times like these that would set the quiet girl off. Sure, she fell tons of times, but this was different. The reason she tripped was because she was scared of the Beedrill catching up with them and the reason she was scared of that is because of her slow running ability. Weak. If her father saw her now he would call her weak. Crying over a silly slip up, how pathetic could she be? Yes, that's exactly what he would think; she was sure of it.

When she finally did look up, Sakura gasped at the small, but deep gash that curved right under her right eye. "Hinata, you're bleeding!"

"I a-am?" Hinata wiped her tears and cringed when she came in contact with the cut. "I am..."

Sakura gingerly pulled the girl's hand away from her face before shrugging off her pack and rummaging through it for a first aid kit. "I have some bandages in here too. Just give me a second to find them."

Hinata sniffed and looked around. "Where's Ino?" The bubbly blonde was no where in sight. She was lost.

Sakura shared a look with Hinata, knowing that she was thinking the same thing. Ino being lost was the worst thing that could happen to them. She had no sense of direction and could barely read a map correctly.

"I wish that for once she would think of others before running off." Sakura grumbled, and Hinata could tell she was worried for their friend; the way her brow furrowed, and her eyes crinkled in the corners.

Sakura dressed the small wound and packed away the kit, "I guess we'll have to go and find her," She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just hope a Beedrill didn't get her."

Hinata nodded. A lost Ino wasn't a very good Ino.

* * *

-/Pokemon/-

* * *

Ino kept her eyes glued to the bushes. Her hand reached up to her pokeball that was hanging from her necklace. "Come out now!"

Silence.

Ino felt a chill rush past her. Something bad was going to happen, she could feel it. Her heart thumped in her chest and suddenly a white pokemon shot out from the bushes, landing on it's clawed feet. Just looking at them gave Ino the chills again. _'What is that?'_

This pokemon was tall and intimidating looking. It's pure white colored fur contrasted greatly with it's black face and red eyes.

Ino stared for a moment longer before whipping out her pokedex and holding it up to scan the pokemon. The pokedex beeped, "_Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow."_

The blonde immediately took several large steps backwards, "C-c-castrophe? Just my luck!" She glared at the menacing red eyes, "Get lost or face the consequences." Again, her hand instinctively reached for the pokeball hanging on the necklace around her neck.

The pokemon growled before charging, its horn like feature pointed forward, ready to strike. Ino yelped in fear before dodging out of the way at the last second.

"ABSOL!"

The pokemon stopped immediately.

A white haired girl stepped into the clearing with a grin. "I wonder off for a moment to find food and here you are terrorizing a trainer. What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?"

Ino didn't know which was more comical, the Absol looking like a kicked Lilypup or the trainer's sense of fashion. She sported the same hairstyle as Sakura, neck length with side swiped bangs. Ino cringed as she gave her a once over. The black and white panda hoodie was zipped over a bright red t-shirt, and a turquise colored scarf was wrapped around her neck loosely. The short, black biker shorts were ok, but to Ino, the turquise knee length socks had to go; along with the black and red laced boots.

The walking fashion-catastrophe walked forward and struck out her hand. Ino winced back and blinked. "Umm..."

The girl rolled her eyes and wiggled her gloved fingers at her. "Well, take my hand already. I don't want to stand here all day."

Ino scowled and took it. "Thanks."

The girl grinned cheesily and offered her hand. "The names Kira. Yours?"

"Ino."

Kira stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and comical before biting her lip to surpress giggles. "B-boar? As in pig?" She snickered loudly.

"Oi! Shut up!" Ino growled and clenched her fists.

Kira waved her hands up in surrender. "Woah, woah, woah. Cool blondie, I was just making an observation." She cautiously grinned.

'_What a weirdo.'_ Ino thought. "Are you heading to Tokiwa?" If so this was her chance to get back on the path and find Sakura and Hinata. "I strayed off the path a while back. A herd of Beedrill was chasing us and- what's so funny?" Ino cried in outrage.

Kira was giggling again, this time it seemed out of nervous guilt. "W-well I-um..." She rushed the last part too faintly for Ino's ears to pick up on.

"What?" Ino blinked.

"I might've.. well I did... um have something to do with that..." She trailed off, looking towards a tree with diring interest instead of Ino.

"_What?" _

"Well you see.. there was a pecha berry tree and it might've been a Beedrill nest... so I threw some rocks at it and-"

"Who throws rocks at a Beedrill nest? Are you stupid?" Ino interrupted in outrage.

"Hey," Kira fumed. "I was hungry and at this point in my travels I've done some pretty stupid things to get food. One being when I raided a boys scout camp near Tokiwa-"\

"Tokiwa?" Ino cried. "Do you know how to get there I need some help because I'm lost." She pleaded.

Kira just stared at her. "You interrupt alot, y'know that?" Ino blushed in embarassment. "And yes, I do know how to get their. Let me assist you." She pointed east. "I think it's that way."

Ino sweatdropped. "You think? Either you know for sure or not!"

"Calm down." Kira whined. "It's east. And if you travel a little while that way," She pointed to the South. "It'll take you back on the path."

Ino squealed and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much! I take it back about you being a fashion-catastrophe!"

Kira blinked. "You thought I was a fashion-castrophe?" she pointed to herself.

Ino shook her head and pulled back. "What? No, no, no, I never said that." She chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek. "Well..umm. it was nice meeting you Kira. Thanks again!" She called as she exited the forest.

Kira watched her back fade and then sighed. "I should've asked her if she had anything to eat.. darn.."

* * *

**My lovely dear readers, I'M BACK! So far the first six months of 2012 have been hectic. I won't touch bases too much on that AND incase you were wondering, which I'm sure you most definitely are. "Why are you posting chapter three again and where did chapter four, five, and six go?" Welllll... like all things written things in life.. it needed redrafted again. Sakura was sooooo out of character that I felt like bashing my head of the computer screen a few times to try and answer the question on my mind, "What was I thinking?" Expect updates and I MEAN IT!**

**BTW, if you care, I got knee surgery recently, last month actually and my ACL is as good as new, atleast that's what my Doc's telling me. They still can't figure out why my cartilage was deteriorating.**

**Now that I've enriched your brain with my personal life, review or message me if it doesn't let you! I crave your ever charming feedbacks. They make me happy!**


	4. Please read

Dear reader,

I wanted to take a moment to thank those over the past six years who have waited patiently for updates, but never got them. I originally started this story six years ago, barely 13 years old at the time, with no experience at all when it came to writing. This was my first story, my baby in a way, and I had taken much pride in it regardless of the flamed comments directed at my poor grammar, punctuation, and spelling. I had a lot of fun perfecting the craft of writing over the years, as well as learning how to properly develop characters as if they were almost real as you and I. Fanfiction is something that is at times frowned upon by writers and authors, but fanfiction is also something that has helped me improve my writing, it has given me a canvas for my thoughts, and has challenged my creativity. To those who enjoy reading and writing fanfiction, please continue to do so.

This is a thank you and a farewell to this story and it's readers. I will be leaving for uni in the next two weeks, so I doubt there will ever be another update for this story in the future.

Machts gut! Alles Gute! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

ILuvKellanForever, aka Nikki :D


End file.
